Andrea's third adventure
by LittleLucy10
Summary: The continued adventures of Andrea at Hogwarts. Based on a true story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I know my last story was really short but I think they're all going to be like that from now on, because in my first one I had to do Andrea arriving at Hogwarts, and everything. Now I'm just doing shorter mysteries, like the one with Ionia. Okay, so here's my next story, and I couldn't think of a title (again) so I just made this one. And if anyone has any better ideas for a title, please let me know. And I'm still waiting for someone to give me a good crossover idea. If I like it, I will do it, and if I come pu with one on my own I will do that, but I don't think I will.

School was going well for Andrea. She was getting along with her teachers and classmates (especially her best friends Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Crow), well, not really Snape, but he wasn't giving her any more trouble like he had at the beginning of the year- Dumbledore had seen to that. Right now, Andrea was content to do nothing but sit in the common room doing homework, chatting with her friends, and spending precious free time to herself. She had just had a very exhausting few montsh, and was quite ready for rest and relaxation. Unfortunately, this was not going to last too long.

Voldemort was on the loose. Harry Potter had proved it a year before Andrea had come, and he had still not been captured. There had been plenty of issues with him at Voldemort recently, and Andrea had been involved in several of them. Her latest had been Ionia, a young first year girl who Andrea had befriended and then helped get her out of a dangerous situation. Andrea smiled when she thought of the girl. She hoped she was doing better. Her mother had severely abused her, and she was now only living with her father and her seven sisters Doria, Phrygia, Lydia, Mixolydia, Aeolia, and Locria. Her father seemed to treat her well, but sometimes Andrea worried that he was not attentive because, after all, he had not noticed the telltale signs that his wife was working for the Drak Lord. Andrea sighed. _Oh well, at least if I'm right her sisters can take care of her._ Aeolia was in her grade, and she seemed nice enough.

Andrea was finished with her homework and was sort of bored. Ron, Crow and Harry were playing Quiddich outside and Hermione was watching. Andrea went outside too.

"Hi you gusy," she said.

"Hi, Andrea!" said Hermione, moving over so she could sit down. The boys were to enraptured in their amusement to observe that Andrea had entered. Hermione smiled. "They've been playing for ages," she said. "And none of them have gotten bored yet!"

Andrea grinned. "They'll get tired soon and come inside. Of course, they'll be out again tomorrow. Have you ever thought about joining them?"

"No." Said Hermione. "It doesn't look that fun to me. But you should go!"

"Well, okay!" said Andrea, laughing. "If they'll let me! They look really involved in the game. She strode up to the tangle of boys. "Hey you guys, can I join in?"

"Sure!" said Harry, grinning. "It'll be more fun with four!" Andrea zoomed around with them on brooms for a while. She had never played before, but surprisingly she was able to score many goals.

"Wow! Maybe you should join the team or something!" said Harry.

"I'm not that good!" protested Andre.

"Yeah, but if you join we can make you better. I think you should practice more. Who knows how good you could be!" suggested Ron.

Andrea laughed, but secretly she was thinking about taking them up on their offer. She liked Qudditch, more than she thought she would.

Pretty soon the four of them were just having a quiet game of catch using Harry's Quiddich ball. Even Hermione joine din.

"So how's Ionia doing?" said Harry as he threw his ball to Andrea. She caught it deftly.

"Good." She said. "I talked to her in the hallway yesterday. She seems happier and less shy."

"You did a good thing, Andrea," Hermione said. "Other people may not recognize that, but you are good at helping and giving advice to other people." Andrea smiled.

Later they went inside, and were walking up to the common room when suddenly someone rounded the corner at a very fast pace and ran right into Andrea.

"Ow!" she cried as she hit the ground. Then she noticed that the girl who had bumped into her was on the ground too. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" she growled. "Be more careful next time! You made me drop my books!"

Andrea was confused. "But you were the one running, not me… anyway, let me help you pick you stuff up."

"I don't need your help!" yelled the girl. "And it's not my fault you didn't get out of the way fast enough!"

"Hey, don't yell at Andrea like that!" said Harry protectively. "She didn't do anything to you and she's right, you shouldn't be running in the halls!"

"I'll run if I want to!" she yelled. "And I'll yell at stupid clumsy people if I wasn to, too! Get out of my way!" she pushed past them and kept running down the hallway.

"What a rude girl!" said Hermione. Ron, Crow, and Harry agreed, but Andrea wasn't listening. She was watching the girl disappear down the hall.

"Why do you think she was so mean?' she asked thoughtfully.

"Because she's a jerk!" said Crow. "Now come on, we'd better get going. It's almost ten."

"Okay," said Andrea reluctantly, but she was still thinking of the girl. She looked familiar to Andrea. And she couldn't figure out why.

A/N: Okay, I'll write more soon, hopfully. Thank you to anybody who has given me nice reviews, especially Niko's Lover and Ariel-chan. Thank you1


	2. Chapter 2

Days later, and Andrea still couldn't stop thinking about the girl. She didn't know why, but she was mysteriously drawn to her and her plight. She wondered what made her so rude and angry, and if it had something to do with friends or with her famile.

"Why do you think that girl was so rude?" she asked for the thousandth tim.

Crow signed. "Are you still thinking about that girl? She's a jerk. She always will be a jerk, no matter how much you try to help her."

"You don't know that!" said Andrea crossly. One of the few times she got angry was when someone was insulting someone or making prejudiced judgements. "No one is bad all the way through. Everyone has good in them."

"Even people like your old principal?" said Crow triumphantly, thinking he had her.

"Yes, even my old principle was a good person inside." Insister Andrea. "You have to learn to forgive and forget." Crow rolled his eyes, and Andrea glared back. She was mad at him.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Hermione as she walked into the room. "Yeah, what's up?" said Ron coming in after her.

"Where's Harry?" said Andrea.

"Taking a Potions exam."

"Oh."

"Andrea still thinks she should help that rude girl from the hallway," said Crow, roiling his eyes.

"Well, I think it's good," said Hermione defensively. "She likes to help people."

"Yeah, but some people don't deserve it."

Andrea could feel herself getting more and more angry, and decided that she should leave before she let her anger take control and do something stupid. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I can't be here right now!" she knew she shouldn't let her anger get the best of her in front of the others, but she couldn't help bust starting to cry once she got out the door. _How can Crow be so insensitive? _She wondered tearfully. _I thought he was my friend! _She decided that she needed to go find this girl and find out what was wrong with her so she could prove to Crow that he was wrong.

_It will be best to find someone to help me, _mussed Andrea. _But not Harry or Hermione. They are too close to Crow, and might feel conflicting loyalties. _Suddenly, she realized that the cho9ce was obvious. _I'll ask Ionia! _She thought happily. _She's such a sweet girl, and has no existing ties to any of my other friends! _Happy with her decision, Andrea went off to find Ionia and work on proving Crow wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay I've been having a lot of schoolwork so I haven't been able to write that much (school started on Septemeber 6th, more than a month ago, I know, but they load us up with work until early October or something) but I have been writing some on paper, and then typing it up later… so that's why I'm going to be submitting the next few chapters really quickly. Anyway, on with the story.

Andrea ran quickly up the staircase to the dorm where she knew Ionia's room was, hoping the younger girl wouldn't already be asleep. Arriving at the ornately decorated room, Andrea was surprised to find not Ionia but her older sister, Doria, who was in second year.

"Yello," said Andrea politely. "Is Ionia available?"

"Oh, yes, she'll be back in a second," said Doria, smiling. "Excuse me, you look familiar, do I know you?"

"Maybe," said Andrea. "I'm a friend of your sister's. My name is Andrea. Also, your older sister Aeolia is in my grade."

"Oh, yes!" said Doria, brightening. "They've both mentioned you, especially Ionia." Andrea smiled.

Ionia came through the door and her face brightened as well. "Andrea!" she said happily, hugging the older girls. "How are you? It's so good to see you!" Doria left the room.

"Ionia," said Andrea seriously. "I wanted to talk to you about something that happened to me a few days ago." Ionia looked nervous. "Are you okay, Andrea?" she asked worriedly. "Is something happening to you?" Because she had been abused, Ionia was always worried about the same thing happening to people around her, especially her friends. Ionia didn't want anything bad to happen to Andrea.

"No, not me, but there might be something bad happening to somebody else," said Andrea, and that got Ionia's attention. "Have you noticed any rude girls around school lately?" Andrea asked.

"Sort of," said Ionia.'

"Well, everyone is rude sometimes, but what I mean is a girl who is very rude all or most of the time." explained Andrea. "She also might run a lot of places. I bumped into her in the hallway when she was running down the hall. Nevertheless, it is feasible that that may have been an isolated incident."

"Yes," said Ionia thoughtfully. "What did the girl look like?"

"She had short brown hair in a cru cut, it was lighter than yours but darker than you sister Locria's." said Andrea. "She was pretty, but her hair was kind of hiding her eyes."

"Okay," said Ionia slowly. "That could be a lot of people. There is on one in my year that looks like that though, so she must be older."

"Yes, she looked about thirteen."

"Maybe she was just rude because she was a teenager?" Ionia said hopefully. Andrea laughed.

"That's stereotypical! Not everyone is rude when they become teenagers. I bet you won't be; you're too sweet." Ionia grinned.

"Where you?"

"Sort of," Andrea admitted. "When I was thirteen and fourteen. But as I got older I matured. Either way, it's okay. It's all part of growing up. Anyway, back on topic. Could you help me look for this girl, maybe find out her name and some things about her? I want to try to help her if I can."

"Sure!" exclaimed Ionia. She considered Andrea like another older sister (she didn't know that Andrea secretly felt the same way), and always wanted to help her when she got the chance."

"Good," said Andrea smiling. "Tomorrow you come find me and tell me what you've found out, and I'll do the same. Okay?" Ionia agreed, and the two girls went their separate ways- until the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I'm updating more often now, but are people still reading this? If no one is, I will still write, but I hope people are reading this story still. My first story had a lot of reviews, and this one only has ten. : (( But at least there aren't so many flames, so that's good. Okay so here's the next chaper. Oh, and just in case anyone is wondering, Ionia looks like Hermione did in the first movie, but with straight hair and no glasses.

"Andrea Andrea!" she yelled excitedly as she ran through Gryffindor common room to her friend. "I found out who she is!"

"That's great!" Andrea smied warmly. "Who is she?"

"She's a third year by the name of Cristina Robinson," said Ionia. "And everyone says she's really mean and she doesn't have any friends."

"Oh that's so sad," said Andrea, looking sad. "I know how it feels to not have any friends. We should try and talk to her some time and see what the problem is."

"Can I come?" said Ionia hopefully.

"Of course," said Andrea, smiling. "I need your help. You're the nicest girl in Gryffindor, after all. Ionia grinned.

"No, you are!" Andrea smiled at the younger girl.

"Anyway, thank you so much for finding out all that information!" said Andrea, hugging Ionia. "I would like to talk to her, and see what the problem is."

"Can I come?" pleaded Ionia. "I want to help her, too!" Andrea smiled and said of course, but inside she was thinking, _I only wish more people would see it like she does. Ionia is so wonderful, and I know my other friends are too, but why don't they want to help? _She decided that she would try to get them to help them later.

Andrea and Ionia went to the Slytherin common room, where they knew Cristina would be. Sure enough, there she was, sitting and doing her homework with a scowl on her face.

"Hi," said Andrea, going up to her. "I'm Andrea." Cristina looked up and scowled.

"Oh yeah, you're the girl who doesn't look where she is going," Cristina said with a frown. Andrea decided not to mention that she had been the one to round the corner so quickly, and instead went on with what she had been saying.

"This is my friend, Ionia," she said, putting her arm protectively around the younger girl. Ionia smiled shyly.

"I don't care about you or your stupid friend!" yelled cristina. "Why are you bothering me?"

"We just want to help you," said Andrea calmly. Cristina scoffed her comment away.

"You don't want to help me you want to help yourself," she said. "That's what everyone wants to do!"

"We are different," Andrea stated simply.

"No one is different everyone is the sma," said Cristina. Andrea sighed. She wanted to help the girl, but she didn't know how. She felt like a failure.

"Look, I know what it means to be made fun of,' she said. "I have dyslexia and practically everyone hates me and calls me stupid. I used to fight and get in trouble a lot when I was younger, but now I've realized that I can't let people do that to me, just because I have dyslexia. Whatever your problem is, let me help." Cristina glared and said nothing. Suddenly Ionia spoke up.

"It's okay, Cristina. I didn't want Andre4 to help me at first, either. I thought that I couldn't trust her, but then I realized that I could. So can you." Ionia gave the impression of being so innocent, and Andrea experienced a rush of gratitude for the younger lass. She could merely hope that Cristina had experienced equivalent sentiments.

She was right, a little bit. Cristina's eyes softened, but only for a second. Then they were back to being hard of steel. Andrea sighed.

"Look okay, just leave me alone," she said, but her voice was more shaky and not so sure now. Andrea and Ionia obeyed her and left. Ionia looked sad, but secretly Andrea felt that she was getting somewhere with the younger girl. Maybe, just maybe.

A/N: I made Cristina from Slytherin because in so many stories (and in the books, too) people from Slytherin are always mean and everything. This is a stereotype, and I wanted to make a character who was in Slytherin but not man.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay can everyone please tell me how to make this story more exciting and funny again because I'm worried you will stop reading and I'll still keep writing anyway but I really don't want to loose any readers. And I'll try to make this chapter more intresting. Thank you! Also, what is Dante's Inferno?

Andrea went upstairs feeling very hopeful, because she was sure she was getting somewhere with Christina. She couldn't wait to tell Harry and Crow and Ron and Hermione, but she wasn't going to brag. She kew that they were sceptical about her endeavours to help the third-year student, and she didn't want to make them feel bad.

But when she walked in the room, they were not there! Andrea was surprised, but not worried. They might have gone to another common room, or t play Quiddich or something. She turned to Ionia at her side and said, "Have you seen any of my other friends?"

Ionia frowned. "Not since this moring, when I saw Hermione on her way to class. Let's look for them!" So they did, but the five were nowhere to be found. Now Andrea was starting to get worried. The scare with Hermione was still fresh in her mind. Quickly, but not wanting to scare her younger friend, Andrea told Ionia all that had occurred. Ionia looked nervous. "Was it really Voldemort?"

"I don't know," replied Andrea "It may not have been, because his note didn't sound like him, but also it could have really been him and he was just trying to throw us off his scent. I personally tend to believe that it was not him, but I am not perfect, of course, and I know when to admit I may be wrong, so I may be wrong." Andrea still looked nervous. Ionia tried her best to comfort her.

The couple looked all over the entirety of the castle, but to no avail. And not only were Andrea's three friends not to be found, but Dumbledore seemed to have disappeared as well! The castle seemed eerily quiet without the normal hustle and bustle of the students, going from class to class, chattering about homework and Quiddich and bosy. Ionia and Andrea suddenly felt that they were the only people left in the entire world, and this made them feel very alone.

Suddenly, something even worse happened. A loud voice boomed through the hallways, enhanced by magic as if it were an intercom. Both the voice and the words it spoke made Andrea and Ionia shivver in terror.

"Greetings, students of Hogwarts! This is Lord Voldemort Speaking! Put down your wands, sit down on the floor, and do not attempt anything. Fighting is pointless against me."

A/N: Okay I know that was reallyreallyreally short, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. Is this exciting enough? Please tell me how to make this story better! Thank you very much.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, I don't exactly believe that ariel-chan is moking me because she is my most dedicated fan. Anyway, sorry I always take too long to update this, but don't worry, I haven't given up, I will never give up.

Andrea was shocked beyond belief. How could Lord Voldemort have come here? Hogwarts was designed to keep things like this from happening! Ionia looked terrified, and Andrea wanted to confrot her, but there was no time for that now! She had to find the others! Turning quickly to Hermione, she whispered in furtive tones.

"How could this be happening? Voldemort is not supposed to be able to come here- Hogwarts uses protection!" Hermione looked as lost as Andrea felt.

"I don't know but we can't seem too upset or Ionia will get worried," Hermione sayd quickly. "Come on, I have an idea." The three of them ran quickly up the stairways, and into the boy's dormitory. Hermione, Ron, and Crow were not there. Andrea felt sick with worry, and Ionia and Hermione looked like they felt the same. Suddenly tired, mentally and physically, Andrea collapsed on the bed in despair. Ionia went down next to her.

Hermione stayed standing, pacing back and forth with all her might. "Okay you two, we can rest for a second, but we have to think," she said, taking charge for a moment so Andrea could get her strength back. Andrea was grateful for that- Hermione was a very good friend, who was completely thoughtful of other people. Though she thought of herself as well- Andrea knew that people who never consider their own well-being can hardly help others.

"Well, first things first, we shoud find the boys," said Hermione. Ionia and Andrea silently agreed. "And we should find your sisters, Ionia." Ionia looked very happy at this prospect.

"But what about Christina?" said Andrea.

"Oh no are you still going on about her again?" Hermione sighed. "Well okay, if you insist, we can find Christina, though she isn't really deserving of your help, Andrea." Andrea wisely decided not to argue this point, as now was not the time. She did notice that Ionia looked happy at the prospect of looking for the third-year, however. Andrea was glad to have someone on her side.

After about ten minutes, no more messages from Voldemort had come over the intercom, and the three girls were off around the castle, hunting. Like before, they couldn't find anyone that they knew, or anyone at all for that matter. And much as Andrea wanted to frind Christina and her friends, she was most worried about the disappearance of Dumbledore. Dumbledore held the school together, and she didn't know what they would all do if Dumbledore was missing.

Every once in a while Andrea looked down at Ionia to make sure she was doing okay, and she noticed Hermione doing the same. Because she was so brave and nobel, it was easy to forget that Ionia was so much younger than them- only eleven years old, a first year. But Andrea still always felt a protective feeling over her her, and she had a feeling that Hermione sort of felt the same. Andrea sighed. It was going to take a lot of work to protect Ionia during all of this, the girl she considered like a younger sister at least. _At least all have Hermione's help,_ she thought. _And hopefully the help fo Harry, Ron, and Crow. _She didn't want to think about the possibility that they might not find them.

Suddenly, going though one of the less-used hallways, Andrea heard a voice coming from a closet. "Help me…" it said, whispering as loudly as it could. Andrea stopped, shocked.

"Stop!" she said to the others. "I know that voice!"

A/N: Okay that's done SSS. Hoefully the next chapter will be up in a week or so at the latest. Thank you for reading, all of you.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who is is?" asked Ionia.

"It's Christina!" Andrea gasped, and pulled open the closet door to revile her. And in fact, there she was, standing there with a defiant frown on her face. Ignoring her, Andrea grabbed her arm and pulled her along with them, despite her protests. "Come on we all have to escape Voldemort!" she yelled. "And I'm not going to leave you behind!"

Just then, they heard a strange sound coming around the corner behind them, and Harry yelled.

"Quick! Hide! It's a Death Eater!" The seven of them quickly filed into another closet (Horgwarts was very intricate, and absolutely riddled with closets, secret passageways, and other things). It was very squished, but they had no choice. Christina was still yelling, so Andrea quickly pushed her down on the floor and held her down.

"Hey! What are you doing!" She yelled. "What's going on? What about Voldemort? Why did you grab me?"

Andrea spoke in what she hoped was a sotting voice. "Listen, it's okay. Just stop squirming and let me explain."

"I can't, you're lying on top of my and holding me down!"

Andrea reluctantly got up from on top of Christina, still worried that she would try to run and expose them all. "Listen you need to stay in here with us, because we think Voldemort is out there, or if not, it's a dangerous imposter. Okay? That's why I grabbed you, because I didn't have time to explain what was going on, and I didn't want you to get hurt."

Christina grumbled, but seemed to accept this as an answer. She got up from the floor, holding out her robes, which were wet and dripping.

"Why are your robes wet and dripping?" Crow asked. Christina avoided his gaze and shrugged.

"Were you outside in the rain?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Said Christina reluctantly.

"But why? You must be very cold, and you need a change of clothes." Andrea was concerned. It was the middle of December, and she didn't want the third-year to get hypothermia.

"It's none of your business, okay?" Christina Snaped. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Listen, I am getting very tired of your attitude towards my friends!" Crow threatened, holding up his fists menacingly. Christina, unperturbed by the black mowhawk, didn't back away.

"No, Crow!" Andrea cried, grabbing his hands and holding them down. "There's no reason for that! We can't start fighting, we have to stick together!" Crow reluctantly agreed that he was right.

"I just wanted to protect you. You are my best friend." He mumbled, and Andrea hugged him because she knew.

So the six of them waited in there, for what seemed like days on end, waiting for something, good or bad, to happen. No one dared speak for fear of alerting the Death Eater posse that could be anywhere in the school, or even Voldemort himself.

Andrea hoped that the rest of the school was okay. If everyone else had obeyed Voldemort's message, then they would all be sitting on the floor with their wants on the ground next to them, completely helpless. She sighed. She knew what she had to do.

"Okay, you guys, even though I am normally comple.tely peaceful in nature, I've decided that we need to fight back." Everyone else agreed whole heartedly.

"Let's get ready to kick ass!" Crow cried, jumping up. Andrea pulled him back down onto the floor.

"Not yet," she said. "We have to go over our strategy first." Suddenly, Christina snorted.

"Oh so you're gong to lead us? Great. What does this say about our "strategy" to fight Voldemort if our "leader" can't even read or write?" There was total silence in the closet for a moment, then Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ionia, and Crow all began shouting at once.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't start this again?"

"You're nothing but a prejudiced, bigoted hypocrite!"

"What's your problem?"

"No wonder everyone hates you!"

Andrea suddenly stopped them, because she noticed that Christina was getting tears in her eyes (but she would have stopped them anyway). "STOP!" she yelled. "Can't you see what you're doing?" But it was too late. Chrstinas had already gotten up from the floor and was making her way towards the door.

"Wait, Christina. You can't leave!" pleaded Andrea. "Listen. I know you didn't mean it. Just because I have dyslexia doesn't mean that nothing is wrong with my brain. You know that, and you know that I'm just a normal person like you. I'm not mad, so can't you just forget anything you or they said?" Christina was crying now.

"No! It's too late! I hate everyone,and they hate me! So I guess I am good for the world, then!" still crying, Christina ran at the door, threw it open, and disappeared past the threshold- quite possibly right into Voldemort's waiting arms.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know what I'm not getting very many reviews lately, but I would like to say that for the few people who are reading (there were 8 on my last chapter) if you could please review? Even if it's mean, no offense, but that's better than no reviews at all. But even if I have no reviews, or only mean reviews, I will keep writing, because I know that somewhere out there there has to be at least one person who is taking hope from my stories, and is counting on me to keep writing. So even if they don't review, I will keep writing. I write for that one person.

Andre was shocked. "Oh no, what are we going to do? We have to save Chrstins!"

"But Andrea, Voldemort is out there!" Crow exclaimed. "You can't go!" But Andrea ran at the door and was out before anybody could do anything.

The vestibule was pristine and hushed, from top to bottom devoid of voters. Andrea tediously stepped down the antechamber, well aware that each footfall could perhaps lead to her demise. Andrea felt herself judder in the lush, dank air. She thought she espied Voldemort around every corner. Andrea vibrated.

Suddenly, a quick motion around the end corner caused her to stop in her tracks. She thought she heard somebody laughing, far away. "VOLDEMORT!" she yelled, even though she figured it wasn't the wisest thing to do, she knew that courage was not the absence of fear, but the ability to do the right thing anyway in spite of fear. "I KNOW YOU HAVE MY FRIEND! I'M COMING TO GET YOU AND TAKE HER WIT ME!" Andrea was still shaking uncrontrolably from the cold and the fear, but she knew that to save Christina, she was going to have to be much braver than that. The echoing laughter still echoed louder, and this time she was surprised to hear a voice, seemingly coming from thin air.

"Yeah right, you can't do anything to stop me. I am the Dark Lord and you are just a punny little girl. Plus you have dyslexia, so you're stupid."

Andrea had lived with this all her life, and she knew that the best way to ignore prejudiced people was to simply ignore them. Rather than yelling back at Voldemort, or even using her firsts, like she might have done a year ago, Andrea simply decided to psych him out.

"Oh, but I've been going to magic school. I may not be smart at regular school…" The thought of pretending she didn't consider herself smart made Andrea feel under the weather, but she knew that to defeat Dumbledore, she had to not let his suspicions become aroused. "I am _really_ smart in magic school. I've learned tons of new spells, including some that can easily defeat you."

"Yeah right. Dumbledore barely teaches you students anything. You probably can't even do a simple summoning charm!" Andrea smirked, hoping that he could glimpse her, and hoping that she gave the impression of being more confident than she felt.

"That's where you're wrong! Dumbledore has taught us lots of stuff… stuff you don't even know about. Secret stuff. Stuff you haven't dreamed that we could ever know." She took the fighting position, totally expecting Oldemort to fly at her any moment. Surprisingly, he didn't. She heard nothing. _This is probably a trick,_ she figured. _I'll just keep walking. _So she died. Pretty soon, Andrea arrived at the great hall, and the sight of all the empty chairs and empty tables saddened her. Who knew where all the students and teachers were? But that was one of the things she was going to find out. She bravely pressed on.

Then suddenly, the lights went off without warning, and the entire castle was plunged into pitch-blackness.

A/N: I used the thesorus more in this chapter, will that get people to review? I know I used not to like to, but now I do it a lot because it's fun, and it actually helps me learn some new words. A few weaks ago, I got an A on my vocabularly test, and my teacher wrote "Impressive" at the top! So I guess you can't say that writing fanfiction won't help with anything, lol.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ooops sorry I meant "So she did", not "so she died". lol. Hopefully that's inevitable to the other people who read the story. And thank you for your new review, Ariel-chan!! I hope you like this one just as much! And YAY there were a lot of hits on my last chapter! I'm so glad people are reading this story again, and I hope that I will get some reviews on this one too (knocks on wood) lol. Thank you all so much. You are the light of my date.

"OH NO!" Andrea felt herself yell, but then she quickly reprimanded herself for making noise. "I should be calm and not attract attention to myself," she thought. "If I want to save Christina, then I need to be calm and not attract attention to myself." Even though it was the last thing in the world she wanted to do, she pressed on as slowly and cautiously as possible.

Suddenly, a bang eminated from the far corner of the castle. Then it happened again, and again. Andrea cautiously crept toward that area, holding up a candle stick to use as a weapon (Andrea was a pacifist and didn't believe in hurting others, mentally or physically, but she knew that she might need to defend herself against Death Eaters). Quietly, she walked over the where the person was banging.

"Who's banging over in that corner?" she called, trying to sound confident even though she wans't. Nobody answered.

Again with more confidence than she felt, Andrea ran over to the corner and pointed her flashlight at the banger. It was Snape! He was alone, though. He had been knocking against the wall with fervor.

Andrea was so knocked for six she could only by a hair's breadth natter. "What, pray tell, are you undertaking by banging aligned with the wall at this overdue hour?" she questioned. _Perchance, _she perused, _it is some sort of line of attack to drop a line to Voldemort. _

"Ha! As if I would inform you!" Snape sneered. "But I got what I came for, and now it is the opportune moment for me to take leave." And with that, he moved out.

Andrea breathed a sig of relief. She figured that Snape must be on Vodlemort's side, but she couldn't know for sure. Sighing, she decided to go see Dumbledore's office. Maybe she could find something there that could help her.

When she got there she said the password, emodrop, and walked inside. She knew instinctively that Dumbledore wouldn't mind her coming in during times of emergency. She quickly looked around for Voldemort or any other Death Eaters, then walked up towards Dumbledore's bedchamber. She found a surprise waiting there for her.

Andrea gasped in horror at the sight before her. Dumbledore was chained to the bed, almost unconscious. This had to be Voldemort's doing.

A/N: Okay I hope you liked this chapter, too, everyone! Thank you so so so much for reviewing! You have no idea what this means to me.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you all for more reviews, and just in case you didn't know, emodrop was supposed to be lemondrop, lol. Why is that so funny, A Fan? It's just a typo! And also, what is a troll? I don't think I am one, but you say you don't care if I'm a troll or not? lol, it doesn't sound like a nice thing to be, so let's just say I'm not.

"Dumbledore!" Andres couldn't help it, but she felt panic rising to her throat. Who had done this? She ran over to where he was chained on the bed. She was worried about him. He was moaning kind of loudly. At least he was conscious, but he didn't seem to realize that he was in the room.

"Dumbledore, are you hurt?" she said in a softer tone. He only moaned in reply, but his head nodded just a little bit. "Who did this to you?" Andrea asked.

"Voldemort." The words were barely visible on the old man's lips, and if Andrea hadn't been sure she had heard him correctly, she might have wondered if she had heard him correctly.

"Okay, listen, I am going to get you out of here," she turned quickly towards Ionia. "Go get help!" Andrea said, and Ionia did as asked. Andrea unchained Voldemort from the bed and helped him up.

"Can you walk?" she asked him, and he nodded. "Okay, good. We are going to get you someplace safe so that you can help save the world, okay?" he nodded. Then he spoke very softly, as if everything he had been through had taken the strength right out of him.

But Andrea could barely head what he had said. It sounded like, "It's over," but she had no idea what that would mean. What was over? Nothing had barely begun.

"Shh it's okay," she soothed. The old man was in pain.

Quickly, Andrea and Dumbledore ran down the hallway, Andrea helping Dumbledore keep up. They were going to get back to the room in the hallway where everyone else was waiting, and hopefully they would be able to do something from there. She felt kind of bad for admitting it, but Andrea was sort of glad that Dumbledore was here. For once she didn't have to be in charge and a grown-up could take over.

At what time they arrived back at the locker in the foyer, Harry, Crow, Ron, Hermione, and Ionia articulated immense enchantment at making out their treasured headmaster. Andrea promptly nevertheless economically put into plain words their circumstances, and then allocated Dumbledore to speak. The withered old man looked introverted and down in the dumps. When he spoke, he traumatized the human race.

"It is of no use," he said morosely. "Voldemort has taken over the wizarding world. There is nothing more we can do now. It is too late."

A/N: Okay that's the end of this story but there will be an andrea's fourth adventure veryveryvery soon!


End file.
